


Недопонимание

by makedonsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makedonsky/pseuds/makedonsky
Summary: В один прекрасный день Какаши решает завести семью.





	Недопонимание

Какаши сидел на кухне и пил зелёный чай, любезно приготовленный хозяином дома, а то есть Ирукой.

– Я подумал и решил, что хочу создать семью, – прямо сказал Какаши.

К его удивлению, Ирука не вздрогнул и не замер посреди глотка чая от этих слов. Он только поставил свою чашку после долгого проглатывания.

– Это…довольно внезапно, – осторожно произнёс Ирука.

Какаши посмотрел на занавеси за Ирукой, которые развивались из-за прохладного ветра ранней осени и чуть слышно вздохнул.

– Не совсем. Мне завтра исполнится тридцать.

Ирука снова выпил из своей чашки. Какаши знал, что ему не придётся объяснять дальше: все прекрасно понимают, что продолжительность жизни шиноби не так уж и велика, особенно шиноби такого высокого ранга как Хатаке.

– Я помню. С наступающим, – тут же сказал Ирука.

Какаши лишь с благодарностью слегка склонил голову.

– Значит, ты это имел в виду, когда сказал сегодня утром, что хочешь поговорить?

Ирука выглядел слегка нервным и периодически постукивал подушечками пальцев по столу.

– Да, об этом. Мне казалось, что ты догадался, – Какаши улыбнулся.

И у Ируки в который раз промелькнула мысль, что Какаши очень красивый, когда улыбается ему без своей вечной маски. Он попытался ответить ему улыбкой, но вышло как-то криво и немного натянуто. Ирука был уверен, что у них всё хорошо в отношениях, что Какаши счастлив. Ирука уж точно был счастлив. Хотя они были вместе далеко не первый год, но Умино всё ещё очень сильно любил Какаши и каждый раз пытался отдавать ему всю свою любовь. Неужели всё вот так закончится?

– Я, конечно, несколько раз думал о том, что тебе рано или поздно захочется завести нормальную семью, ребёнка, может быть, но…не знаю, надеялся, наверно, что тебя всё устраивает. Мне…мне, правда было хорошо с тобой, Какаши, – сказал Ирука и глубоко вздохнул.

Какаши то ли с удивлением, то ли с непониманием посмотрел на Ируку.

– В смысле? – Тупо спросил Какаши.

– Ну, если тебе это нужно, то, пожалуйста, строй свою счастливую жизнь, я не буду тебя останавливать. Только прошу, уходи сразу, я не смогу долго держаться перед тобой, не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня подавленным, – Ирука шмыгнул носом и отвёл взгляд от Какаши, – мне не так просто отпустить, ведь я всё ещё люблю тебя, – тихо добавил он.

На несколько мгновений в помещении повисла тишина, в которой только было слышно частое дыхание. 

– Я не пойму, ты против этого что ли? – Какаши во все глаза уставился на Ируку.

– Ты издеваешься, Хатаке? – Повысив голос, спросил Ирука.

– Если тут кто-то и издевается, то только ты, – буркнул себе под нос Какаши.

– Что? Это, по-твоему, я пришёл к тебе в дом и, как бы, между прочим, за чашечкой чая предлагаю закончить наши отношения!? Ещё и с таким лицом, будто так и должно быть, будто ничего между нами и не было! – Ирука сорвался на крик, он не мог больше терпеть, сердце ужасно ныло.

Какаши в этот момент выглядел как ребёнок, которого ругают родители за проступок. Но потом, на его лице отразилось понимание, и он широко улыбнулся, с трудом сдерживая смех. Ируку, естественно, это разозлило ещё больше.

– О да, очень смешно Хатаке Какаши! Почему бы не посмеяться над чувствами человека, который тебя любит, не ожидал, что ты такой жестокий, эгоистичный…

Ирука всё больше и больше распалялся, продолжая громко возмущаться и ругать Какаши за все его грехи, и при этом он активно жестикулировал руками, размахивая ими в разные стороны. Какаши совсем его не слушал, а только продолжал улыбаться. Какаши встал и перегнулся через стол. Аккуратно коснулся лица Ируки и притянул его для поцелуя. Ирука возмущённо попытался оттолкнуть его, всячески угрожая немедленной расправой, но Какаши был сильнее. Поэтому Ирука был вынужден принять чужой горячий язык в свой рот. Но он, честно, продолжал возмущаться внутренне, и это вылилось в борьбу за первенство на языках. Какаши поддался и просто наслаждался горячим поцелуем, слегка постанывая, пока ему не пришлось разорвать поцелуй из-за того, что кто-то больно укусил его за нижнюю губу. Ирука только хотел было открыть рот, чтобы продолжить отчитывать, но Какаши, не отодвигаясь, начал говорить первым.

– Ирука, я хочу создать семью с тобой, понимаешь? Извини, что это выглядело, как будто я хочу порвать с тобой. Наверно, мне надо было быть чуть торжественнее в этот момент, не правда ли? Глупо всё вышло, я виноват, понимаю, но ты согласен? – Тихо, касаясь своими губами губ Ируки, сказал Какаши.

– Ты предлагаешь нам оформить брак? – Неуверенно и также тихо спросил он Какаши.

– Именно, – Какаши улыбнулся и потёрся носом о щёку Ируки, – я очень люблю тебя.

– Я…прости, я столько тебе наговорил. Боже, конечно, я хочу этого.

Какаши тихо засмеялся, смотря на немного растерянного Ируку, и возобновил поцелуй вновь. Иногда он прерывался, произносил «люблю» и снова возвращался к губам. Ирука положил руку на шею Какаши, притягивая того как можно ближе. В итоге, Какаши перебрался через стол и уселся на колени Ируки, всё ещё продолжая целовать.

– Через время будет очень смешно вспоминать этот момент. Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я хочу создать семью с кем-то другим, а Ирука-сэнсэй? – с улыбкой в голосе сказал Какаши, играясь с распущенными волосами сэнсэя, продолжая сидеть у него на коленях.

– Просто заткнись, ладно?

– Заставь меня.


End file.
